


Kisses Between Classes

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: All My Teen Wolf Ships Meme [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Groping, Makeouts, Season 2, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Allison wonders how she gets herself into these situations, especially this one with Erica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses Between Classes

**Author's Note:**

> Ship #23: Allison Argent/Erica Reyes
> 
> Oh look, a ship is finally making out. Oh yes. <3

When Erica pushes her up against the wall in the girl's bathroom, Allison can't help but gasp in surprise. Erica takes that permission to invade Allison's with her tongue. Never being one to be passive, Allison kisses back just as fiercely, pushing away from the wall before shoving Erica away from her.

“What was that?” she asks, panting between words.

Erica rolls her eyes. “If I have to tell you, I'm thinking Scott never kissed you properly,” she mocks as she grins vicious with her red lips, a bit of her lipstick smeared on her mouth and mixed with Allison's gloss.

Allison scowls. “I've had better kisses, is all,” she taunts. “Scott is a pretty good kisser, just so you know.”

“Prove it,” Erica dares, stepping forward and back into Allison's personal space. “I think you're all talk.”

Composing herself, Allison surges forward, grabbing Erica by her studded leather jacket to pull her into a brutal kiss. Her hand that's not curled in Erica's jacket tangles in her hair while she bites Erica's lower lip. Erica groans as she moves her hands to slide under Allison's skirt, gripping Allison's ass roughly.

Allison barely stifles a moan, but the bell for next class rings, startling Erica out of the kiss to cover her ears. Taking a few steps back, Allison watches Erica wince painfully. She wipes her lips to remove any of Erica's lipstick as well as mess the kiss made of her own lip gloss before straightening out her skirt.

“Better fix up your lipstick,” Allison says as Erica stares at her in contempt. “It's smeared all over your mouth.”

“You're not much better, princess,” Erica retorts as she walks over to the mirror, and Allison ducks out of the bathroom, still rubbing her lips and hoping she's not as much of a mess as Erica said; she has Harris next period, and he wouldn't take pity on her if she came in late to his class, looking like she had been making out with someone in the girls' bathroom.

Even if she was.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [my tumblr](http://shiny-glor-chan.tumblr.com/).


End file.
